De Sel et de Glace
by miss.death.paris
Summary: AU Emma, belle et jeune aristocrate, quitte l'Angleterre pour rentrer dans son Amérique natale. Neal, orphelin de New-York, est engagé comme steward sur le plus grand paquebot du monde. Rien ne destinait ces deux âmes soeurs à se rencontrer avant que la nature rappelle sa supériorité sur l'Homme.
1. Prologue

_**Et voilà ma nouvelle fic! Du SwanFire toujours mais il y aura aussi du Rumbelle, du Snowming, du OutlawQueen, du rires, des larmes (pas de consternation, je l'espère...) et peut-être même la visite d'un autre couple célèbre du fameux paquebot. ;) Merci de me lire et de me laisser un petit comm. ;)**_

**DE SEL ET DE GLACE**

**DISCLAIMER: **L'univers, les personnages de OUAT et de Titanic ne m'appartiennent pas, encore moins les personnes qui ont réellement existé et dont je fais ma propre interprétation avec tous le respect que j'ai pour eux. RIP. De même, je ne suis pas une spécialiste du Titanic, de la vie au début du 20ème siècle et encore moins de la navigation maritime, des protocoles, etc... Donc voilà, beaucoup de détails ne seront sûrement pas du tout conforme avec la réalité donc soyez indulgent et voyez juste ça comme l'envie d'écrire sur deux univers que j'adore et pas comme une reconstitution historique précise et documentée. ;)

**RATING: **T

**PARING: **Swanfire en intrigue principal, Rumbelle, OutlawQueen, Snowming

**RÉSUMÉ: AU **Emma, belle et jeune aristocrate, quitte l'Angleterre pour rentrer dans son Amérique natale. Neal, orphelin de New-York, est engagé comme stewart sur le plus grand paquebot du monde. Rien ne destinait ces deux âmes sœurs à se rencontrer avant que la nature rappelle sa supériorité sur l'Homme.

**PROLOGUE**

Emma sortit avec élégance de sa voiture en donnant sa main au valet de pied qui l'attendait, droit et imperturbable malgré l'effervescence ambiante. Elle posa un pied léger sur le sol du lissa sa jupe et ajusta son chapeau. Son regard se posa sur la foule bigarrée qui l'entourait. Aujourd'hui était jour de fête. Un événement sans précédent imprégnait l'air d'excitation et de joie, des couches sociales les plus populaires à la haute société américaine et anglaise. Les bagagistes s'affairaient autour des voitures pour transporter les nombreuses et lourdes malles des passagers de première classe. Les troisième classes quant à eux, représentatifs de tout les nationalités du monde, passaient à l'inspection sanitaires dans une joyeuse cacophonie de langues, de dialectes et d'accents chantants. On pouvait avoir la sensation de faire le tour du monde sans quitter Southampton. Emma ne savait plus où poser le regard.

"-Tout va bien, ma chérie? lui demanda une femme d'âge mûr mais au visage encore enfantin.

Sa chevelure noire de jais et ses lèvres rouge cerise contrastaient avec la crinière dorée et la bouche bouton de rose d'Emma. Celle-ci acquiesça avec un sourire. Un homme les suivit. Blond, le regard bleu et franc, il inspirait confiance. Tout aussi élégamment vêtu que les deux femmes, il regarda autour de lui avec émerveillement.

-N'est-ce pas excitant, ma chère? dit-il en prenant par les épaules la jeune femme brune.

-Absolument magnifique, mon chéri.

Et elle serra avec affection la main de celui qui était son mari.

-Enfin, il n'y a pas de quoi s'extasier autant, ce n'est qu'un bateau, bougonna la blonde.

-Emma, sois polie, veux-tu? la réprimanda l'autre femme d'un air sévère. Ce n'est pas ainsi que se comporte une jeune fille de bonne famille.

Emma leva les yeux au ciel. Elle ne voulait justement PAS être la parfaite jeune fille de bonne famille. Plutôt mourir!*

-Pardon, maman, concéda t-elle pourtant pour ne pas peiner sa mère qui ne voulait que son bien, Emma le savait bien.

Même si son bien était pour sa génitrice un bon mariage avec la mari parfait, c'est à dire riche, avec une très belle situation et secondairement intéressant. Tout ce qu'Emma ne voulait pas.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, ma chère Blanche. Notre fille est d'humeur à jouer les trouble-fête aujourd'hui, et David lança à sa fille un regard amusé, mais le Titanic saura la séduire. On dit qu'il est le paquebot le plus luxueux du monde.

-Et qu'il est insubmersible, rajouta sa femme.

-Je voudrai bien voir ça, murmura Emma.

Si elle avait su le destin funeste qui les attendait, elle aurait tenu sa langue.

_*note de l'auteur: est-ce trop limite ou ça passe? :P_


	2. Chapitre 1

_**Voilà le premier chapitre. Tous les ships annoncés sont introduits. Plus quelques persos appartenant pour toujours à l'histoire du Titanic.**_

_**Read, enjoy and comment, please. ;)**_

_**Ce chapitre est dédicacé à AriaNoctis, ma première et unique follower pour cette histoire. xD**_

**CHAPITRE 1**

Emma Swan Nolan avait tout juste 18 ans et encore la fraîcheur de la jeunesse. Héritière de l'empire industriel de son père, David J. Nolan, heureusement marié à son amour de jeunesse la douce Blanche Swan, fille d'un riche patron de presse. Ils avaient eu le bonheur d'accueillir une magnifique petite fille dès la première année de leur mariage mais hélas, des complications à l'accouchement empêchèrent Blanche de donner un petit frère ou une petite sœur à Emma. Les parents consolèrent vite de leur chagrin en donnant la meilleure éducation et le plus d'amour possible à leur petit trésor qui devint une belle jeune fille intelligente et bonne mais au caractère bien affirmé. Ainsi depuis ses 7 ans, elle avait décrété qu'elle ne se marierait jamais et prendrait la tête de l'entreprise familiale quand son père se retirerait des affaires et depuis n'en avait jamais démordu. Sa mère pensait qu'elle était encore bien jeune et naïve et qu'une rencontre déterminante la ferait changer d'avis, son père lui n'était pas mécontent de la détermination de sa fille. Plusieurs il l'avait amené sur ses chantiers et son intérêt et sa vivacité d'esprit l'avait rendu assez fier. Lui qui avait toujours le regret secret de ne pas avoir de fils pour prendre sa succession aimait l'idée que sa fille ait d'autres ambitions que de faire un bon mariage et de s'occuper de son foyer.

En prenant possession de leur suite, David savoura sa réussite. Il avait amené l'entreprise familiale plus loin que ne l'avaient fait son père et son grand-père aujourd'hui. Il y a quelques décennies, celui-ci aurait fait partie des émigrants de troisième place prenant place en troisième classe. Débarquant de son Irlande natal pour conquérir l'Amérique, il avait réussi son rêve et léguer à sa descendance un avenir confortable. mais David avait voulu plus et aujourd'hui l'industrie automobile en plein essor assurait sa prospérité.

"-C'est absolument magnifique, s'extasiait Blanche en découvrant leur luxueuse cabine.

Emma essaya de garder son air blasé mais au fond d'elle, elle était obligée de le reconnaître. Ce paquebot était une pure merveille.

Elle ne put réprimer un petit cri de plaisir en découvrant sa chambre. La décoration était d'un goût exquis et délicat. La jeune fille caressa du bout des doigts la coiffeuse et l'immense miroir qui le dominait. Elle regarda son reflet et lui sourit. Sans vouloir paraître narcissique, elle se trouvait quand même plutôt jolie avec son teint de porcelaine, sa longue chevelure doré qui cascadait en grosses boucles sur ses épaules veloutées

-Tout va bien, mademoiselle?

-Oui, merci Johanna. Aidez-moi à me mettre plus à l'aise, je vous prie.

La femme de chambre acquiesça et retira son manteau et son chapeau à Emma qu'elle rangea avec soin dans une des luxueuses armoires. Puis elle commença à défaire les paquets de la jeune demoiselle. Blanche entra dans la chambre de sa fille.

-Ma chérie? Que dirais-tu d''une petite visite avant le départ?

-Oui, j'arrive tout de suite. Je vous laisse finir de ranger mes affaires, Johanna?

-Très bien, mademoiselle."

Et Emma et Blanche quittèrent leur cabine au bras de David, très fier des deux femmes de sa vie. Sur le pont amenant au passerelle, ils croisèrent un jeune steward pressé. L'air de rien, Emma lui jeta un coup d'œil et le trouva touchant et adorable avec sa tignasse brune en bataille. Il paraissait un peu perdu par l'immensité du navire. Quand sa tête se tourna vers elle, elle esquiva son regard et joua l'indifférente.

Neal Cassidy n'en croyait pas sa chance. Lui, un orphelin pauvre de Brooklyn qui avait bourlingué sur des cargos et des navires de seconde zone, s'apprêtait à naviguer sur le plus grand et le plus beau paquebot du monde. Le Titanic. Rien que le nom lui donnait des frissons. Et voilà qu'il avait été engagé comme steward sur ce palace flottant flambant neuf. Oh! Il ne servirait pas dans les salons et la salle à manger chic des premières classes, privilège réservée aux plus expérimentés et formés. Non, lui aurait en charge de servir le mess des officiers et cela lui convenait parfaitement. Il aurait moins de pression et pour les avoir déjà côtoyé depuis quelques jours que le Titanic était amarré au port de Southampton et les essais en mer, Neal appréciait déjà leur simplicité et leur bienveillance à son égard, l'appelant déjà "kid" malgré ses presque 20 ans.

Neal avait toujours été attiré par la mer. Petit déjà, il aimait que son père lui raconte ces histoires de marins partis parcourir le monde sur des vaisseaux de guerre, des voiliers majestueux, des bateaux de pirates sanguinaires. Simple steward sur le Titanic n'était sans doute part le destin héroïque qu'il avait aimé s'imaginer mais il ressentait la même fierté d'un être une des (petites) pièces de la grandiose machine que les huit officiers droits et magnifiques dans leurs uniformes. Le jeune homme se voyait déjà accostait dans les ports de Honk Kong, Singapour ou Sydney, mouiller dans les criques d'îles du Pacifique encore inconnues, apprendre d'autres langues,goûter les mets exotiques de ces pays qu'il ne connaissait qu'en petits points sur sa mappemonde. Neal voulait découvrir le monde. Pour l'instant, il avait dû se contenter de la côte Est des États-Unis et les rives de l'Angleterre et de France mais ce n'était qu'un début.

"-Bouge un peu, Cassidy! T'es pas là pour bailler aux corneilles! Et va te coiffer!

Langton,le chef des cuisines, lui donna un bon coup de pied aux fesses. Neal sortit de ses rêveries. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux pour essayer vainement de les dompter, ramassa son plateau et déguerpit des cuisines en vitesse tout en essayant de ne pas fracasser son chargement sur le sol.

Il posa son pied sur la passerelle avec déférence. Il se sentait tout petit et plus insignifiant que jamais dans cet endroit.

-Hey! Comment ça va ce matin, kid? Prêt à partir?

Le second officier Lightoller le regardait avec un sourire. Cela donna un peu de courage au jeune homme car non seulement tout les officiers étaient sur le pont mais les grandes pontes de la White Star Line étaient là avant le grand départ inaugural. JP Morgan, Bruce Ismay, Lord Pirrie et l'architecte Thomas Andrews.

"-Le Titanic rentrera dans la légende, le nom de la White Star Line brillera à jamais dans le panthéon du luxe et de l'excellence, pérorait Ismay, fier comme un coq.

Le commandant Smith, Morgan, Pirrie et Andrews le regardaient avec bienveillance mais Neal vit du coin de l'œil les officiers cachaient un petit sourire moqueur ou lever les yeux au plafond avec ironie. Le jeune steward sourit avec eux, la tête baissée tout de même.

-Très bien, monsieur. Oui, monsieur, répondit fébrile le jeune homme en lui offrant une tasse de thé.

La main un peu tremblante, il servit les cinq autres officiers, le sous-commandant et le respecté commandant Smith. Quand il tendit sa tasse à celui-ci le thé brûlant tangua dangereusement. Neal retint son souffle en attendant l'inévitable catastrophe. Au même moment, le premier officier Murdoch le heurta légèrement. Le liquide chaud déborda et se répandit sur la veste du commandant.

-Oh! Mes excuses, commandant.

-Ce n'est rien, monsieur Murdoch, ce n'est que du thé.

Et l'officier lança un clin d'œil au jeune Neal qui comprit qu'il l'avait bousculé délibérément pour dissimuler sa maladresse. Le steward lui en fut reconnaissant et le remercia silencieusement d'un sourire timide. Pour son premier jour et avec une telle assemblée le moindre faux pas pourrait lui coûtait sa place tant que le paquebot serait encore à quai. Et en pleine mer, il pourrait être rétrogradé "à la corvée de patates".

Il se dépêcha de finir de servir le thé et avec un salut appuyé quitta le mess des officiers.

Il revint aux cuisines aux pas de course et manqua de peu de heurter de plein fouet Langton.

"-Fais gaffe, Cassidy! Si tu continues à être si maladroit, je vais t'assigner aux cales avant que tu ne provoques une catastrophe, tonna t-il.

Neal déglutit en repensant à ce qui s'était passé quelques minutes plutôt.

-Oui, m'sieur. Désolé, m'sieur.

-Ouais... Allez, file!.. Et bon sang, va me couper cette tignasse!" bougonna Langton.

Et Neal disparut sans demander son reste. En rejoignant la passerelle, il croisa une très belle jeune femme blonde, de première classe assurément. Elle était accompagnée d'une autre femme, brune et d'un homme blond très élégant. Neal la regarda passer les yeux grands ouverts, comme hypnotisés. Elle était, à n'en pas douter, la plus belle demoiselle qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Elle ne lui adressa même pas un regard mais il s'en moquait bien. il savait qu'il n'était rien à ses yeux, il faisait partie du paquebot de la même manière que le tapis finement ouvragé de la salle à manger ou l'horloge qui trônait au-dessus du grand escalier.

Monsieur Gold était ce qu'on appelait un nouveau riche. Il s'était fait tout seul après une enfance miséreuse. Orphelin de mère, élevé, si l'on pouvait appelé ça comme ça, par un père fainéant et lâche, le petit Aiden avait développé un mépris tenace pour cet escroc minable incapable de les faire vivre décemment et s'était juré de ne jamais lui ressembler.

Il avait démarré au plus bas de l'échelle, s'incrustant au culot parmi les hommes "d'affaires" les moins recommandables de New-York, acceptant de faire le sale boulot pour s'attirer leurs bonnes grâces puis leur respect. Il avait su se montrer impitoyable, écrasant même ceux qui étaient devenus ses amis. Plus que respecté, il était maintenant craint et il aimait ça. Il aimait ce sentiment de puissance que cela lui donnait. Il avait bâti un empire dans l'immobilier, achetant pour une bouffée de pain des logements ou des commerces à des pauvres erres aux abois, il les leur relouait à prix d'or ou les revendait avec une large marche à des entreprises plus florissantes et moins regardante sur l'honnêteté et la droiture.

Mais Gold, comme tout homme, avait une faiblesse. Et elle prenait la forme d'un jeune garçon perdu il y a des années. Aiden avait échoué pour une chose: il n'avait pas été plus à la hauteur que son géniteur dans son rôle de père. Son fils, lui-même très tôt orphelin de mère ("-Cruelle ironie du destin qui aimait répéter le même schéma", songeait amèrement le promoteur) n'avait pas aimé l'homme qu'il était devenu. Intelligent, honnête et droit, Baelfire avait toujours refusé de suivre les traces de son père. A 16 ans, il avait disparu, laissant juste un mot derrière lui. Il partait réaliser ses propres rêves, loin de la protection paternel et en s'affranchissant de la réputation qui le suivait en portant le nom de Gold.

Aiden n'avait cessé alors de le chercher et enfin, il avait retrouvé sa trace, dans ce port de l'Angleterre, à bord de ce paquebot qui faisait la fierté de toute une nation.

"-Monsieur Gold?

-Oui?

L'homme se retourna et plongea dans les yeux bleus azur de sa domestique. Il se racla la gorge, gêné. La jeune femme lui faisait toujours un effet particulière. Futée et impertinente mais juste ce qu'il fallait pour ne pas être insolente.

-Vos bagages sont installés dans votre cabine et le thé est servi, monsieur, l'informa t-elle d'une voix douce avec ce sourire qui n'appartenait qu'à elle et faisait de Mr Gold, le craint et sans pitié promoteur, un homme gauche et bégayant.

-Merci, Belle."

Elle hocha la tête et quitta la chambre.

Gold s'approcha d'une feuille de dessin posé sur la cheminée et le cala afin qu'il tienne droit. Il soupira et regarda avec intensité le croquis au fusain qui représentait un jeune homme à la tignasse indompté.

-Je te retrouverai, Bae. Je te le promets."

Regina Mills n'était même pas veuve. Son fiancé Daniel était mort avant même leur mariage. Trois jours avant précisément. Trois petits jours et elle aurait pu avoir au moins la faible consolation d'avoir été officiellement uni à lui, l'amour de sa vie. Mais sa vie était fini désormais. Plus aucun sourire n'éclairait son visage au teint de porcelaine. Son regard était toujours froid et dure. Regina ne croyait plus en rien et encore moins à l'amour. Elle était devenue stricte, sans indulgente, parfois même un peu cruelle. Ceux qui l'avaient connu avant le drame n'aurait pas reconnu pas l'enfant vive et curieuse, la jeune fille au rire facile et généreuse qu'elle avait été. Ceux qui la rencontraient maintenant la trouvaient d'instinct hautaine et antipathique.

En mettant le pied sur le pont du Titanic, elle disait définitivement adieu à son ancienne vie. Elle ne deviendrait jamais Lady Stable, femme d'un lord anglais qui l'avait séduite en la devançant à une course de chevaux improvisés dans la lande écossaise. Elle redevenait une américaine, fille d'un homme qui avait fait fortune en trouvant une mine de diamants. Elle était décidée à reprendre sa succession et surtout de ne jamais se marier. Elle avait offert son coeur une fois et il avait été broyé par le chagrin et la douleur. Elle ne referait pas deux fois la même erreur. La réussite et l'argent, voilà des valeurs sûres et éternelles qui ne risquaient pas de la blesser.

"-Dépêchez-vous je vous prie, siffla t-elle d'une voix glaciale au pauvre bagagiste qui peinait avec ses nombreuses malles. Je me demande comment un tel incompétent ait pu trouver une place sur un paquebot censé offrir vle meilleur service.

-Toutes mes excuses m'dame.

-Mademoiselle, le reprit-elle sèchement.

-Désolé, mad'moiselle.

-Et cessez d'être désolé, vous m'agacez, soupira la femme brune.

-Oui, m'dame. Dés...

Le pauvre garçon déglutit et ne pipa plus un mot jusqu'à ce que la passagère exigeante soit installée dans sa cabine. Elle ne lui laissa aucun pourboire. Quand elle voulut refermer sa porte, un nid de boucles brunes apparut dans l'encablure.

-Bonjour, madame! lança t-il d'une voix forte et claire.

Regina se contenta de lui lancer un regard noir. Mais le petit garçon ne se démonta pas.

-Je vous ai dit bonjour. Ce n'est pas poli de ne pas répondre, la gronda t-il très sérieusement.

La jeune femme se sentit honteuse d'être ainsi prise à défaut par ce petit mioche.

-Mmmm, bonjour, grogna t-elle.

Elle passa la tête par la porte et regarda de chaque côté. Mais elle ne vit personne qui puisse être lié à l'insolent garçonnet. Tous s'affairaient pour s'installer sans prêter attention à la petite tornade brune.

-Tu devrais aller retrouver tes parents, ils doivent te chercher, marmonna t-elle, impatiente de se débarrasser de l'importun.

-Je suis juste avec mon papa, répondit-il évasivement. Tu t'appelles comment?

-Écoute, petit, j'ai autre ch...

-Moi c'est Roland! T'es toujours pas polie de ne pas me répondre!

-Tu m'agaces maintenant alors déguerpis! s'énerva t-elle soudain.

-Roland! Roland! Que fais-tu, bonhomme?

Un bel homme arriva à leur hauteur, essoufflé.

-Papa!

Et le garçon se jeta dans les bras du bel inconnu.

-Je faisais connaissance avec la dame mais elle n'est pas très gentille.

-Roland! le reprit son père, gêné. C'est toi qui est impoli. Tu ne peux pas débarquer ainsi chez les gens et les insulter.

-En effet. Vous devriez avoir plus à l'oeil cet enfant et lui apprendre les bonnes manières, rétorqua Regina de sa voix hautaine.

-Je suis désolé que mon fils vous ai importuner, mademoiselle mais je vous permets toutefois pas de me manquer de respect et de juger mon mode d'éducation.

Je ne juge pas votre mode d'éducation puisque apparemment il n'y en a aucun, répliqua t-elle soudain excédée.

-Nous vous laissons, répondit l'inconnu refroidi par le comportement plus qu'antipathique de son interlocutrice, au revoir mademoiselle..?

Mais il ne reçut pour réponse qu'un silence glacial et un regard noir.

-Viens Roland.

Et il prit le petit garçon par la main et s'éloignèrent en entendant la porte claquer derrière eux.

-La dame elle a un caractère de cochon, hein papa?

-On peut dire ça, oui.

-Mais elle est trop belle!

Robin de Locksley sourit.

-Oui, aussi. Allez, dépêche-toi, Roland."

_A suivre..._


	3. Chapitre 2

_**Le nouveau chapitre est arrivée. Gold est toujours aussi charmant (*ironie xD ) avec cette pauvre Belle, Roland n'est pas découragé par l'attitude hostile de regina et notre couple vedette (en tout cas, le mien et celui de cette fic ;) ) se rencontre enfin officiellement.**_

_**Read, enjoy and comment! ;)**_

**CHAPITRE 2**

_10 avril 1912, Départ de Southampton, Angleterre_

A midi et quart, le Titanic quitta le port de Southampton pour voguer vers Cherbourg, leur première escale. Emma et sa mère saluèrent la foule amassée sur le quai du pont des premières classes savourant la douceur de soleil de ce mois d'avril. Non loin d'elles, Blanche remarqua sa femme brune. Quand celle-ci se retourna, elle ne put réprimer un hoquet de surprise. Elle agrippa le bras de sa fille et se retourna pour fuir avant que l'inconnue ne vit à son tour.

"-Maman? mais que fais-tu? l'interrogea Emma, choquée par l'attitude de sa mère d'habitude si discrète et tout en retenue.

-Cette femme, là-bas, et elle désigna la belle brune, c'est Miss Regina Mills.

-Et..? l'encouragea la blonde.

Blanche soupira. Elle s'apprêtait à révéler à sa fille une part d'ombre de son passé qu'elle avait tenu à cacher pendant longtemps. Trop longtemps. Elle amena sa fille à l'écart et une fois installée sur un transat, elle prit une grande inspiration.

-Cela s'est passé il y a longtemps, je n'étais encore qu'une petite fille, ma mère était décédée il y a peu. J'étais fâchée contre mon père qui avait refusée de m'acheter la maison de poupée de mes rêves. Il faut dire que j'en avais déjà trois mais j'étais alors une enfant trop gâtée par un père perdu après la perte de sa femme, égoïste et orgueilleuse.

Emma eut du mal à s'imaginer sa mère sous ces traits. Elle qui n'était que douceur et bonté. Blanche lut le scepticisme dans ses yeux.

-Oui, ma fille, je ne suis pas parfaite et il y plusieurs choses dont je ne suis pas très fière dans mon passé, Johanna pourrait te le confirmer si elle n'était pas aussi loyale. Mais si cela avait pu se résumer à quelques bêtises d'enfant...

Un voile de douleur passa dans ses yeux. Elle continua tout de même:

-Donc j'en voulais à mon père. Sotte que j'étais, je suis montée dans la calèche qui était encore attelée et j'ai lancé les chevaux. Bien sûr, la petite fille de 10 ans que j'étais ne pouvait maintenir deux chevaux si puissants. J'ai perdu le contrôle et... Et... Oh mon Dieu! Il traversait la rue, il n'a pas pu éviter la voiture à temps et...

-De qui parles-tu, maman?

-Daniel Stable, un jeune aristocrate anglais. Il était fiancé à Miss Mills. Ils devaient se marier... trois jours après le drame.

Emma mit une main sur sa bouche, glacée d'horreur.

-Il est mort sur le coup.

La douleur et la honte était toujours aussi vifs et Blanche laissa une larme couler sur sa joue. Elle l'essuya d'un élégant geste de la main.

-Je fus jugée irresponsable, dû à mon jeune âge et cela fut classé comme un regrettable accident. Pour Miss Mills ce fut quelque peu différent. Elle vint, folle de douleur, à notre demeure à Boston, exigeant une punition exemplaire. Mon père s'opposa fermement à elle et elle jura de nous détruire. Et en effet, elle fit tout pour nous ruiner. Les efforts de mon père nous sauva mais la lutte l'affaiblit plus vite qu'il ne dût. Et c'est ainsi qu'il mourut prématurément, bien avant ta naissance. Il ne put même pas assister à mon mariage, murmura t-elle, submergée par les souvenirs douloureux.

-Je n'en ai jamais voulu à Regina. Tout était de ma faute.

-Non, maman. Tu l'as dit, tu n'étais qu'une petite fille, tu ne pouvais pas savoir. Ce n'était vraiment qu'un accident.

-Ma chère fille, et Blanche serra fortement sa main.

-Papa sait-il?

-Oui, nous nous connaissions déjà à l'époque du drame, un sourire illumina soudain son visage grave et retrouva un peu de sa douceur et un rire s'échappa même de ses lèvres rouges. Il me détestait alors. A mes yeux, il n'était qu'un fils de nouveau riche vulgaire et qui n'avait pas sa place parmi nous. Pour lui , je n'étais qu'une petite fille gâtée et égocentrique. Lui, voyait son père travailler sans compter ses heures pour faire fleurir son entreprise à la sueur de son front. Et si elle est aussi florissante aujourd'hui, c'est que ton père a beaucoup travaillé pour en arriver là. Mais en me voyant si triste et coupable après ce qui était arrivé, il s'est rapproché de moi, nous sommes devenus amis et un jour, je me suis enfin confié à lui. Cet événement m'a changé. David et moi sommes tombés amoureux, nous sommes mariés puis tu es arrivée. A côté, miss Mills a semblé se désintéresser de moi et j'ai cru que toute cette histoire était en fin derrière moi. Mais le destin a apparemment d'autres projets pour moi."

Neal profitait d'un temps mort dans ses fonctions et regardait les serveurs dressaient les tables dans la grande salle à manger où serait servi le déjeuner des premières classes.

"-Hey! Tu pourrais aider un peu?

Il se retourna et vit une belle brune lissait une nappe d'une blancheur immaculée sur une des tables parfaitement neuves. Ruby était femme de chambres sur le _Titanic _et il l'avait déjà croisé plusieurs fois. Elle était franche, libre et insolente. mais derrière ce caractère bien affirmé, il y avait une jeune femme généreuse et bienveillante. Elle l'avait bien aidé à se retrouver sur cet immense paquebot, elle qui avait un peu plus d'expérience dans les voyages de passagers.

-Désolée Ruby mais je suis assigné au service des officiers et seulement à cela.

-Tire-au-flanc! le provoqua moqueuse la brunette.

-Miss Lucas! Veuillez finir votre travail et ensuite vous rejoindrez la buanderie! lui commanda une voix autoritaire.

-Oui, tout de suite monsieur. Quelle tyran celui-là, murmura t-elle à l'oreille de Neal en passant près de lui.

Le jeune steward sourit puis se rappela Langton qui devait l'attendre pour servir le déjeuner au mess et se dépêcha de rejoindre les cuisines. Un comité d'accueil semblable l'attendait assurément.

"-Attention monsieur Moody! Vous êtes à la barre du panthéon du luxe et de l'excellence, s'amusa le second officier Lightoller en parodiant Bruce Ismay.

-Monsieur Lightoller! le réprimanda d'une voix sévère le premier officier Murdoch.

Mais son sourire lui ôtait toute crédibilité. Il lança alors un regard éloquent vers Neal qui apportait de quoi se restaurer aux hommes de garde.

-Ah oui! Pas d'insolence devant le petit personnel, taquina l'officier Lightoller.

-Je crois que le "petit personnel" sait bien mieux se tenir que vous, osa rétorquer le jeune steward qui fut lui-même atterré par son audace, mais bien trop tard.

Mais les rires chaleureux et complices des premier et sixième officiers le rassurèrent.

-Le "petit personnel" t'a bien mouché, Charlie, s'exclama William Murdoch dans un éclat de rires.

Charles Lightoller finit de tranquilliser Neal en le gratifiant d'une tape amical dans le dos. Neal quitta la passerelle pour retourner au mess où l'attendait les autres officiers qui n'étaient pas de quart.

Sur le pont des premières classes, il vit de nouveau la belle jeune fille blonde qu'il avait croisé un peu plus tôt. Il en eut le souffle couper. Sa longue chevelure dorée volant au vent, ses joues rosies par l'air marin vivifiant, elle était encore plus belle.

Aiden Gold avait préféré prendre son repas dans sa cabine. Lorsque le serveur apporta son repas il le congédia froidement. Sa propre domestique, Belle, s'occuperait très bien du service.

"-Aviez-vous vraiment besoin de terroriser ce pauvre garçon? lui demanda t-elle malicieusement en lui versant un verre de vin.

-Ce n'est pas ma faute si ce "pauvre garçon" est aussi sensible, répondit le promoteur d'un ton acide. Et ma façon de traiter les subalternes ne vous regarde pas, miss French.

Belle ne fut pas impressionnée par les réprimandes de son employeur. Elle le connaissait bien maintenant après ces deux dernières années à son service. Derrière ses airs autoritaires et ses fréquentation peu recommandables, elle avait pu entrevoir un homme torturé et sensible. Elle se rappellerait toujours de ce jour où elle avait trouvé cette pièce isolée dans son hôtel particulier de New-York. Elle avait été embauchée depuis plusieurs mois mais la vaste demeure recelait encore mille secrets. Une chambre d'enfant, de jeune garçon plus précisément, maintenue propre et rangé tel un sanctuaire. Elle avait interrogé son employeur. D'abord renfrogné et de mauvaise humeur, il lui avait demandé de s'occuper de ce qui la regardait. Puis devant l'insistance tout en douceur de sa servante, il avait fini par s'ouvrir et de parler de ce fils perdu. Il n'avait pas donné plus de détails mais elle avait pu ressentir toute la douleur de cette perte.

-Si nous devons "vivre" en société sur ce paquebot ces six prochains jours, j'aimerai que nous soyons regarder un peu autrement que comme des monstre infréquentables pour une fois. Le _Titanic_ n'est pas aussi grand que Londres ou New-York, il faudra bien, malgré votre dégoût, avoir des rapports normaux avec les autres passagers que vous croiserez forcément.

-Et pourquoi devrai-je forcément les croiser? Je peux très bien rester dans cette cabine les six jours de la traversée, marmonna t-il.

-Vous n'y pensez pas? Vous êtes vraiment incorrigible! Il...

Gold tapa du poing sur la table. La jeune femme sursauta.

-Suffit, miss French! Je ne tolérerai plus une seule insolence de votre part!

Belle sut qu'elle était aller trop loin et s'excusa.

-Non, non... C'est moi qui m'excuse. Mes nerfs sont un peu à vif. Je .. Je n'ai jamais aimé les voyages en mer et...une affaire privée me préoccupe.

Belle se contenta de hocher la tête et servit le déjeuner sans un mot.

Regina Mills se raidit instantanément en croyant reconnaître une silhouette familière se faufilait entre les passagers. Ce ne pouvait être elle. Et pourtant... Une étrange sensation la parcourait dès qu'elle la croisait. Déjà à Boston, quand elle entrait dans un restaurant ou un salon, elle savait instantanément si Blanche Swan s'y trouvait également. Et sur le pont du _Titanic_, ce frisson familier l'avait parcouru de nouveau. Regina savait qu'elle s'était marié à cet insipide David Nolan et avait eu une petite fille qui devait être aussi transparente que ses deux parents. Elle pensa alors à la vie qu'elle aurait pu avoir si Daniel n'était pas mort. Il serait marié alors, ils auraient sûrement eu des enfants. Daniel voulait une véritable tribu et devant son enthousiasme enfantin, Regina avait ri et avait tenté de refréner son envie. Trois enfants seraient déjà une belle famille. Peut-être qu'aujourd'hui elle les aurait bien marié et serait même grand-mère de quelques petits-enfants aux regards brillants et aux rires faciles qui auraient égayé sa vie.

Regina serra le poing convulsivement et eut l'instinct primaire de lui faire mal, très mal.

-Re-bonjour madame!

Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, le petit insolent de tout à l'heure revenait la charge! Mais cette fois, Regina était décidée à ne pas être pris en faute par ce mioche. Et puis après ses rêveries, elle jeta un regard différent sur l'enfant.

-Re-bonjour, Roland Tu as de nouveau semé ton père?

Le garçon se montra ravi que la belle femme se soit souvenu de son nom.

-Non, il est par là, et il désigna la silhouette de l'homme un peu plus loin. Il discutait un un homme imposant à la barbe noire fournie.

Regina le regarda une seconde de trop et elle vivement détourna les yeux, se re-concentrant sur le petit garçon.

-Et donc vous allez en Amérique?

-Oui, on rentre chez nous. On va retrouver ma maman.

Bien sûr il y avait une mère dans l'histoire. Regina s'étonna et se réprimanda d'en être contrariée.

-Et je suis sûre qu'elle sera très heureuse de te revoir.

La jeune femme fit un geste de la tête pour prendre congé et décida de retourner à sa cabine prendre son déjeuner en privé.Un dernier regard vers le père le montra entrain de converser avec John Jacob Astor, l'homme le plus riche sur le paquebot.

Quand les Nolan firent leur entrée dans la salle à manger des premières classes du pont D, Emma ne put empêcher ses yeux de briller. Les colonnes sculptées tout en arabesques, les tables en bois brute d'acajou, la porcelaine fines sortant tout juste de leurs cartons. même les couverts étaient frappés du sigle de la White Star Line. La jeune fille attendit que le serveur lui présente sa chaise et s'assit avec grâce. Une grâce un peu forcé. Elle était certes impressionné par le luxe du paquebot mais toutes les règles auxquelles elle devait se tenir "en société" lui pesait. Surveiller ses moindres gestes, ses moindres paroles, être une jeune fille bien élevée... Quelle barbe! A une table près de la sienne, elle aperçut une jeune fille rousse d'à peu près son âge et qui semblait aussi ravie qu'elle de se trouver dans ce milieu. Quand leurs regards se croisèrent, Emma lui adressa un sourire amical, comme pour dire "Tu n'es pas seule, nous sommes dans la même galère". La rousse lui répondit par un sourire aussi chaleureux. Quand un homme brun, guindé et à première vu autoritaire, s'installa à ses côté en lui serrant l'épaule de manière possessive, Emma se dit que finalement elle était mieux lotie que sa nouvelle amie qui se crispa instantanément

"-Tut va bien, mon coeur?

Emma répondit affirmativement à son père, parfois un peu trop protecteur.

Le déjeuner se passa sans encombre. La jeune fille fit de grands efforts pour répondre aux attentes de sa mère. Celle-ci avait beaucoup souffert en lui confiant un épisode douloureux de son passé et Emma voulut lui faire plaisir en respectant toutes les étiquettes que lui imposaient leur rang, même si certaines lui paraissaient bien ridicules et rétrogrades à l'encontre des femmes.

A la fin du déjeuner, David rejoignit les autres hommes de pouvoir du paquebot, les deux femmes de sa vie retournèrent à leur cabine prendre le thé. Johanna, leur domestique qui les suivait dans tous leurs voyages, avait déjà tout préparé.

"-Vous êtes une perle, Johanna. Comment ferai-je sans vous? la complimenta Blanche.

Johanna était déjà au service de sa mère et au sien depuis ses plus jeunes années. Elle était toujours restée loyale et fidèle même quand les caprices de la petite fille mirent à mal sa patience.

La petite Emma se révéla plus facile même si son caractère frondeur et bien affirmé lui apportait d'autres soucis. Ainsi elle se rappelait le jour où elle avait perdu la trace de l'enfant alors qu'elles se promenaient au parc et l'avait retrouvé à l'usine de son père, slalomant entre les machines, interrogeant les ouvriers amusés. Johanna l'avait ramené à la maison manu-militari couverte de graisse et de saletés.

La femme de chambre l'avait poussé dans la baignoire et l'avait récuré un long moment malgré les protestations et les pleurs de l'enfant. Mais Johanna avait réussi à lui rendre ses airs de jeune fille convenable et l'avait habillé d'une robe rose pleine de fanfreluches et de rubans qu'elle détestait pour le dîner... Enfin c'est ce à quoi Emma aurait ressemblé si elle n'avait pas eu cet air boudeur toute la soirée.

Mais malgré ces quelques épisodes fâcheux, Emma était très attachée à Johanna qui le lui rendait bien.

L'après-midi se déroula dans une douce torpeur. L'escale à Cherbourg se passa sans encombres. La monotonie ne fut troublée que par l'embarquement tonitruant de Margaret Brown, figure atypique de la haute société américaine.

A la tombée de la nuit, Emma prit congé de ses parents pour se promener seule sur le pont.

-Tu veux que je t'accompagne? s'inquiéta Blanche.

-Merci, maman mais j'ai envie de profiter du calme de cette belle nuit et je ne risque rien sur un bateau, répondit-elle avec un clin d'oeil.

Sa mère n'aimait pas trop ces manières un peu canaille mais au fond d'elle, elle était heureuse que sa fille ait du caractère et ne soit pas comme ces petites écervelées qu'elle croisaient souvent dans les salons. Si seulement elle était un peu plus pondérée!

La jeune fille profita de l'air pure de la nuit alors qu'ils voguaient vers les côtes d'Irlande pour leur dernière escale avant de prendre la pleine mer vers New-York. D'autres passagers profitaient la douceur de l'air avant d'affronter le froid de l'atlantique nord mais Emma réussit à trouver un coin plus à l'écart. Elle mit un temps avant de s'apercevoir qu'elle n'était pas seule. Dans un coin, un jeune homme admiraient les étoiles, indifférent à sa présence. Elle reconnut alors le jeune steward qu'elle avait croisée un peu plus tôt.

Elle garda le silence un moment, ne savant que faire. Elle avait envie d'engager la conversation mais même elle savait qu'une jeune fille de première classe ne pouvait décemment pas engager la conversation avec un simple steward... même sur un paquebot luxueux tel le _Titanic_. Non, c'était à lui de s'inquiéter pour son bien-être à bord. Elle regarda autour d'elle pour trouver une bonne excuse pour qu'il lui adresse la parole. Elle toussota d'abord discrètement mais il ne sembla ne pas l'entendre. Elle fit une moue contrariée. Elle vit alors le transat poser contre une des cloisons. Elle s'approcha nonchalamment et d'un geste prompt la fit tomber dans un bruit sec.

Le steward sursauta et posa un regard effrayé sur la jeune femme qu'il reconnut comme sa belle inconnue.

-Vous devriez faire attention! Cette chose a failli me tomber dessus! J'aurai pu être blessée, déclama t-elle d'un air pincé.

-Désolée, miss. Je range ça de suite, miss.

Neal se précipita et glissa sur le pont lisse en tentant d'attraper la chaise longue. Puis il tenta de la reposer sur la cloison mais elle tomba de nouveau dans un bruit bien trop bruyant. Emma pouffa et cacha sa bouche de sa main. Le jeune homme lui lança un regard de reproche.

-Je suis désolée mais vous êtes trop drôle. Laissez donc ça, elle est aussi bien sur le sol.

Le regard moqueur mais tendre de la jeune fille lui réchauffa le coeur. Il abandonna donc le transat sur le sol. Les deux jeunes gens gardèrent le silence un moment, gênés. Ils se dandinaient gauchement en faisant mine d'être absorbé dans l'observation de leurs mains.

-Et bien,...

-Que fai...

Ils prirent la parole en même temps et rirent dans leur confusion.

-Je vous en prie, miss, l'encouragea Neal.

-Que faisiez-vous donc ici tout seul? Vous ne travaillez pas?

-C'est mon heure de pause.

-Oui, oui, bien sûr, vous n'avez pas de compte à me rendre, répondit très vite Emma qui se sentit bête.

Voilà bien les questions d'une petite fille riche pour qui les autres devaient toujours travailler pour son bon plaisir! Elle se serait donnée des claques!

-Non, je vous en prie, vous n'avez pas à vous excuser, miss. Et pour répondre à votre question, j'observais les étoiles, elles sont magnifiques en pleine mer. Le meilleur endroit pour les admirer.

-Oh! Vous connaissez les constellations? s'émerveilla soudain Emma dont le visage s'éclaira.

Neal ne put s'empêcher de la trouver encore plus belle. Et en plus elle semblait avoir un sacré caractère!

Oui, papa m'a appris très tôt l'observation du ciel.

Son regard se voila au souvenir de son père. De celui qu'il avait été avant...

-Vous pouvez m'apprendre? l'interrogea la jeune fille, intéressée.

-Heu, oui... je.. Je peux vous montrer quelques constellations.

Neal jeta quelques regards au alentour pour s'assurer qu'ils étaient seuls. Si on le voyait entrain de converser avec une passagère de première classe, il ne se méprenait pas sur le sort que lui réserverait Langton! Mais il n'y avait personne dans le coin du paquebot dans lequel ils étaient tapis. Il montra alors une première constellation à la jeune fille, la Grande Ourse. Il prit de l'assurance au fur et à mesure, racontant avec passion les légendes qui entouraient les noms des différentes étoiles. Tout ce que son père lui avait enseigné lors de nuits mémorables passées tous les deux sur le toit de leur immeuble. Ils habitaient alors un quartier populaire de New-York et ne mangeaient pas toujours à leur faim mais Neal s'en fichait. C'étaient les meilleures années de sa vie, quand son père n'avait pas encore renié tous ses principes pour l'argent et le pouvoir.

-C'est très important de connaître le ciel pour un marin. Avant ils se guidaient grâce aux positions des étoiles.

-Tu veux être marin?

-Oui, je ne serai pas steward toute ma vie. Un jour ce sera moi qui serait à la barre d'un paquebot comme celui-ci.

Le regard du jeune homme brillait d'excitation.

-Comme moi aussi j'aimerai pouvoir partir aux vents, comme ça, soupira la jeune fille.

-Je pourrai vous prendre comme second, répondit-il avec un sourire taquin.

Neal s'aperçut soudain de son insolence. Il déglutit et reprit son "cours" sans regarder son "élève".

Emma l'écoutait, fascinée, tentant de retenir toutes ces informations. Enthousiaste, elle attrapa soudain la main de son "professeur" qui rougit comme une pivoine et se mit à bégayer. La jeune fille s'en amusa et en fut attendrie. Cela la troubla aussi un peu. Soudain, une voix forte les sortit de leur bulle.

-Cassidy! La pause est finie! Tu es attendue sur la passerelle! Et plus vite que ça!

-Oui! J'arrive tout de suite Monsieur Langton!

-La passerelle?

-Oui, je sers les officiers et tout ça.

-Oh, murmura Emma, déç ne le croiserait donc pas facilement à bord.

-Et bien, au revoir et bonne nuit, miss. Je vous souhaite une très agréable traversée à bord du _RMS Titanic_."

Il improvisa un petit salut en effectuant une courbette maladroite et partit en courant. Il trébucha sur le transat toujours au sol. Il s'emmêla les pieds et réussit péniblement à rester debout. Emma rit une dernière fois en regrettant toutefois de la voir partir si vite.

Tout en courant pour rejoindre la passerelle, Neal se rendit compte qu'il ne lui avait même pas demandé son nom. Il s'en voulut et en même temps, il trouva cela très romantique. Elle resterait à jamais sa belle inconnue.

_À suivre..._


	4. Chapitre 3

_**Pas beaucoup d'Emma et de Neal dans ce chapitre, je ménage le suspense. :ihii: **_

_**Vous rencontrerez de nouveaux personnages, certains seront développés pour votre plus grand plaisir, je l'espère. :)**_

_**Read, enjoy and comment! ;)**_

**CHAPITRE 3**

Emma rejoignit sa cabine, quelque peu troublée. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas eu un comportement digne de son rang. Flirter ainsi avec un simple membre d'équipage n'était pas digne de son rang. Mais il était si mignon et passionné. Il partageait son envie d'aventures et de voyages.

Elle rentra dans sa cabine le souffle court et le coeur qui battait la chamade.

"-Où étais-tu, ma chérie? l'interpella de sa cabine sa mère.

-Je prenais l'air sur le pont, maman.

-Fais attention quand même, tu pourrais attraper du mal. Le temps se rafraîchit.

-Oui, promis, maman. Je ferai attention.

Emma posa négligemment son long manteau sur une chaise et appela Johanna pour l'aider à retirer sa robe. Une fois glissée dans son lit au drap de soie, Emma ne trouva pas de suite le sommeil, un sourire aux lèvres en pensant à son timide et rêveur steward?

Neal finit son, service et rejoignit sa cabine dans le couloir de l'équipage, les yeux encore brillants et le coeur sur ce pont avec sa belle inconnue. Il soupira en ouvrant la porte de sa chambrée. Il devait pourtant l'oublier, il en était bien conscient. Il n'était qu'un simple steward, après tout. Enfin, pas tout à fait. N'était-il pas aussi le fils unique d'un magnat de l'immobilier? Le jeune homme serra les dents en se remémorant l'homme dur, froid et même malhonnête que son père était devenu. Lui offrant avec son argent gagner sur la misère humaine des richesses dont Neal n'avait que faire. Rentrer, travailler avec lui, ce serait accepter ses méthodes mafieuses, ses relations douteuses et bien peu glorieuses. mais ce serait aussi avoir un statut et une fortune dignes de la belle blonde qui avait ravi son coeur.

_11 avril 1912, escale à Queenstown, Ireland_

En fin de matinée, le _Titanic _avait accosté au port de Queenstown en Irlande. Quelques passagers débarquèrent mais le paquebot accueillit surtout un grand nombre de nouveaux passagers, principalement de troisième classe. Mais quelques passagers mieux nés posèrent également le pied sur le pont du géant des mers. Un gentleman issu d'une bonne famille de Dublin, Kilian Jones, fils cadet d'un célèbre constructeur maritime qui se retrouvait héritier direct après la mort tragique de son frère aîné.

Plusieurs dames et demoiselles se retournèrent sur son passage. C'était un bel homme. Grand, brun, les yeux bleus outremer, le sourire coquin et une lueur dans le regard qui invitait à la luxure. Il avait d'ailleurs une réputation de séducteur qui le précédait. Les hommes le craignaient, les femmes, toujours en secret bien sûr, espérait être celle qui le dompterait.

Mais le jeune noble irlandais n'était pas le charmeur qu'il laissait bien volontiers croire. Il y a des années de ça il avait perdu sa bien-aimée, la volcanique Milah, pure fille irlandaise au caractère bien trempé. Mal mariée, elle avait tout quitté, mari et enfant, pour lui mais un hiver la grippe l'avait emporté. Et son coeur avec. Il s'était mis à boire, à jouer et fréquenter les femmes de petites vertus comme on disait. mais très vite, ce tourbillon ne l'avait plus amusé. Il payait toujours des filles mais il se contentait de leur offrir un bon repas et quelques heures de répit dans leur vie sordide. En échange, elles racontaient combien le jeune noble était dépravé. Ainsi aucune fille de bonne famille ne l'approcherait et il ne serait pas contraint au mariage par la bonne société dans laquelle elle vivait. Et en effet, si elles cherchaient sa compagnie pour le frisson de fréquenter un mauvais garçon, aucune fille raisonnable ne songeait sérieusement à le présenter à papa. Il était ainsi libre de vivre sa vie en éternel célibataire, pleurant la perte de son unique amour.

Dans ses douloureuses pensées, il heurta une silhouette qui venait à sa rencontre.

"-Pardon, monsieur.

-Ce n'est rien, belle enfant.

Il esquissa un sourire charmeur mais la petite blonde, employée du paquebot assurément ne parut pas succomber à son charme irrésistible. Elle se contenta de lui sourire poliment mais sans plus en lui souhaitant une agréable traversée sur le _RMS Titanic_. Une fille intéressante, songea l'irlandais amusé.

La femme de chambre que tous les membres de l'équipage appelaient Clochette à cause du pendentif qui tintaient à chacun de ses gestes autour de son cou rentra dans la buanderie en soupirant d'agacement. Sa collègue Ruby lui adressa un doux sourire.

-Matinée difficile?

-"Les fleurs sont fanées", "Mademoiselle, le thé est froid... maintenant il est trop chaud", "Les lits ne sont pas encore faits? ... Vous êtes sûre que ces drapas sont propres?", "Veuillez débarrasser ci, veuillez débarrasser ça. Plus vite, moins bruyant, vous êtes encore là?", récita t-elle d'une voix hystérique singeant les passagers de première classe dont elle s'occupait. Et pour finir en beauté, un de ces m'as-tu-vu m'a bousculé et voilà qu'il me sort son grand sourire de séducteur de pacotille! S'il croit que je suis une petite dinde avec qui il va pouvoir passer le temps de la traversée, il va être déçu!

-Que veux-tu? tenta de l'apaiser Ruby. Plus le paquebot est luxueux, plus les passagers sont exigeants. Et ne dit-on pas que le _Titanic_ est le plus luxueux, le plus grand, le plus merveilleux des paquebots?

-ça reste qu'un bateau et eux, de sales tr...

-Attention à ce que vous allez dire, miss!

Les deux jeunes femmes sursautèrent. La blonde devint blanche, craignant de se retourner et de découvrir qui l'avait ainsi entendu. Elle retint sa respiration et se retourna et lâcha un soupir de soulagement. Ce n'était que le Dr Whale, le médecin du paquebot.

"-Ce n'est peut-être que moi mais vous devriez faire plus attention à votre langage. Cela pourrait être quelqu'un de bien moins conciliant la prochaine fois, l'avertit le médecin.

-Oui, Dr Whale. Excusez-moi, docteur Whale.

Et la jolie domestique blonde attrapa une pile de draps la mine déconfite et quitta la buanderie sans demander son reste.

Le docteur et Ruby échangèrent un regard complice. La jeune femme rougit légèrement.

-Vous vouliez quelque chose, docteur?

-Oui, ma petite Ruby. J'ai eu quelques déconvenues avec quelques patients ne supportant aussi bien qu'ils l'auraient cru, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

-Oui, tout à fait docteur. j'arrive tout de suite.

-Merveilleux. Vous êtes une perle, Ruby. Comment ferai-je sans vous?

La brune rougit encore plus et bredouilla qu'elle ne faisait que son travail. Ce n'était pas la première traversée qu'il faisait ensemble et le médecin appréciait le cran de la demoiselle. Dans quelques situations épineuses, elle lui avait été d'une grande aide alors que les autres domestiques, femmes et hommes, tournaient de l'oeil à la première goutte de sang et faisaient une moue dégoûtait pour le moindre fluide corporel. Ruby elle n'hésitait pas à s'investir même dans les situations les moins ragoûtantes. Sur ce, le docteur Whale faisait appel à elle dès qu'il avait besoin d'un peu plus d'aide.

-Je vous suis."

Et il s'effaça pour laisser passer la jeune domestique à la démarche un peu féline, sauvage.

Gold déjeunait une nouvelle fois dans sa cabine. Il n'avait même pas daigner sortir sur sa promenade privée pour l'escale à Queenstown.

"-Qu'ai-je à faire d'un vulgaire port d'Irlande? avait-il craché, dédaigneux à sa domestique Belle qui se désolait une nouvelle fois de la vie d'ermite de son maître.

La jeune femme s'était contentée de lever les yeux au ciel avec un petit sourire moqueur.

-Très bien, miss French, dit-il en attrapant sa canne.

Un accident peu après la naissance de Baelfire l'avait laissé infirme.

-Je vais faire une petite ballade si cela peut vous faire tellement plaisir.

-Cela me laissera surtout tranquille pour faire le ménage sans vous avoir ici à ronchonner et vous plaindre de tout, répliqua t-elle.

-Miss French, un jour je serai dans l'obligation de vous punir pour votre insolence.

-Voyons! Cela ne ternit un aucun cas votre réputation puisqu'il n'y a personne pour nous voir ni nous entendre.

Gold fulminait et en même temps appréciait la répartie malicieuse et maligne de sa domestique. Il fit quelques pas et ouvrit la porte de sa cabine. Il souffla profondément avant de mettre un pied en dehors de son antre. Après tout, il était là pour retrouver son fils et ce n'était pas en restant cloîtrer dans sa cabine qu'il avancerait dans ses recherches. Baelfire était là, quelque part sur ce paquebot et il devait le trouver, lui parler et le convaincre de rester avec lui à New-York.

Un groupe de dames le frôla. L'une à la chevelure auburn, le visage sec et hautain le jaugea comme un insecte avant de continuer sa route en compagnie de la comtesse de Rothes. Il détestait les simagrées, les bonnes manières et toutes les conventions à respecter dans la haute société. Tous des hypocrites, aussi laids et sales que les miséreux qu'ils méprisaient mais qui cachaient leur crasse et leur laideur sous leurs belles toilettes et leurs parfums hors de prix. Il ne se méprenait sur les regards qu'ils lui lançaient. Lui, le nouveau riche, l'homme aux méthodes et relations douteuses. Il n'était pas un des leurs, il ne le souhaitait pas de toute façon. Il les surpassait tous. Et il les écraserait quand le moment sera venu.

Soudain son coeur manqua un battement et son poing se crispa convulsivement sur le pommeau de sa canne. En haut du grand escalier, il l'avait reconnu. Son air fier, imbu de lui-même, l'irlandais frondeur et séducteur. Gold grinçait des dents tant il serrait les mâchoires. Son ennemi le vit à son tour et se figea. les deux hommes se défièrent du regard un long instant, chacun refusant de capituler et de baisser les yeux le premier. Ce fut Kilian Jones qui eut la modestie de détourner la tête et de continuer son chemin comme si de rien était.

Aiden Gold retourna à sa cabine le plus vite qu'il put. Il claqua la porte et demanda un thé d'un ton sec à Belle qui sut qu'elle devait garder ses remarques pour elle cette fois-ci. Dans un silence glaciale, elle prépara la boisson chaude et servit son maître. Jamais elle ne l'avait vu dans un tel état de fureur. Des flammes brillaient dans ses yeux et son poing se serrait et se desserrait sur la pauvre serviette de tissu fin qui ne fut bientôt qu'un chiffon informe. Fébrile, la jeune domestique tremblante fit tomber son plateau en débarrassant la table. Elle ramassa à la hâte la porcelaine fine tombée sur la parquet. La tasse était ébréchée.

-Je... je suis désolée, murmura t-elle. Mais ça ne se voit à peine, se défendit t-elle en montrant la tasse très légèrement abîmée.

Gold sortit de son état de transe. Jamais il n'avait vu sa domestique aussi apeurée face à lui. Il se demanda horrifié quelle image il devait bien reflétait pour inspirer tant de peur même chez elle, son insolente et toujours optimiste Belle. Douce et forte à la fois.

-Ce n'est qu'une tasse, lança t-il désinvolte avant de lui sourire.

Le soulagement se peignit sur le visage de la jeune femme qui se mit même à rire. Elle attrapa son plateau et sortit du salon privé.

Les pensées de Gold le ramenèrent alors au jeune noble irlandais. Celui-là même qui lui avait volé sa Milah, sa femme, la mère de Baelfire et qui l'avait tué. Si elle était resté auprès de sa famille, jamais elle n'aurait contracté cette grippe qui l'avait tué. Il le haïssait. C'était le destin qu'il l'avait amené sur ce paquebot. Il ferait une pierre deux coups: non seulement il retrouverait son fils mais de plus il se vengerait définitivement de Kilian Jones.

Le soleil déclinait lentement à l'horizon et le Titanic voguait à toute allure au milieu de l'océan à perte de vue. Regina Mills, accoudée avec grâce à la rambarde, regardait la mer défilait sous le géant d'acier. Ses pensées l'emmenait encore vers un doux passé.

-"-Quelle vue magnifique, n'est-ce pas?

-Qu... quoi?

La jeune femme se retourna pour tomber dans les yeux sombres de Robin de Locksley. Son sourire la désarma une fois encore. Un sourire franc, honnête.

-Oui, en effet. C'est magnifique, réussit-elle à répondre.

-Ecoutez, si on oubliait notre première rencontre disons... un peu tendue, lui proposa t-il avec toujours ce sourire aux lèvres.

Elle lui sourit de manière avenante en retour. Et il s'inclina légèrement.

-Lord Robin de Locksley, enchantée milady.

-Regina Mills, enchantée également.

-Mills? Les Mills de la branche de Boston? la questionna t-il.

-En effet. Je suis la fille unique de Henry Mills, propriétaire de nombreuses imprimeries et de certains journaux locaux. Et vous? Je ne connais pas les De Locksley.

-Une vieille famille anglaise, balaya t-il d'un geste de la main.

La trompette annonça le dîner.

-Puis-je vous accompagner à la salle à manger et vous inviter à partager ma table?

-Ce serait avec plaisir, accepta t-elle. Je vais me changer et je vous rejoins au pied de l'escalier du pont D.

-Vous me faîtes un immense honneur. Et mon petit Roland sera ravi.

A la mention du jeune garçon, Regina s'adoucit encore plus.

-Très bien, à tout à l'heure donc."

La journée avait paru si longue à Emma. Elle avait tenté d'apercevoir son jeune steward mais que ce soit sur le pont des premières classes, à la salle à manger ou au salon tous ses espoirs avaient été déçus. Sa dernière chance était de retourner là où ils s'étaient rencontrés, ce soir même, à la même heure.

Dans l'après-midi, elle s'était rendu au salon de lecture au pont A dans lequel elle avait croisé la jeune fille rousse qu'elle avait déjà aperçu. Elle avait toujours cet air si triste et désespéré. Emma avait pensé un moment se lever et aller lui parler. Elle sentait comme une connexion entre elles deux mais le jeune homme brun et arrogant était entré dans le salon. Il avait semblé se moquer de sa compagne. Emma avait détesté comme il lui avait pris son livre des mains pour le jeter avec mépris sur la table de lecture. Quel ignorant stupide et prétentieux! La blonde crut entendre quelque chose à propos de Freud mais les deux jeunes gens conversaient à voix basse, entre leurs mâchoires serrées et Emma était trop éloignée. De toute façon il n'était absolument pas convenable d'espionner les conversations d'autrui! La rouquine s'était levée et avait repoussé énergiquement le bras que l'homme avait posé sur le sien. Et tous deux avaient quitté le salon sans une esclandre trop bruyante, tout à fait "comme il faut". Toutefois, la blonde sentait le feu qui brûlait intérieurement chez la rousse.

Après le dîner, c'est les mains moites et le coeur battant qu'Emma se rendit sur le pont extérieur des premières classes. et plus exactement dans le recoin isolé où elle l'avait rencontré la veille. Elle attendit de longues minutes, plus d'une heure, sursautant à chaque éclat de voix, à chaque pas résonnant sur le bois vernis du pont de luxe. Mais ce ne fut jamais lui. À une heure bien avancée de la soirée, elle dut se résoudre, le coeur lourd. Il ne viendrait pas.

_À suivre..._


End file.
